The purpose of this study is to collect long-term data prospectively on a weight loss program that combines aspects of the currently used Mayo program "Spring into Shape" and "Eat Right" dietary approach and compares it with an energy restricted balanced deficit diet such as that currently used at Mayo. Our initial plans were to follow the subjects for up to 5 years time. We made a strong effort to contact subjects and have them return for 1 year follow-up. This took a large amount of time and effort to encourage people to come back. Despite this, 42 out of the initial 144 subjects did not return. This may have to do with lack of long-term success (and embarrassment over this), lack of time, or other reasons but is not unusual in a weight management study, particularly in the workplace. Because of those losses to follow-up, that will increase as time goes on, our future data would be limited, and therefore, it was decided to inactivate the protocol. We have completed data collection for the 1 year follow-up and are currently analyzing it. We anticipate a manuscript will be written and submitted soon.